Closure
by DymondSmyle
Summary: Two people drawn together by an intense attraction that they can't deny.
1. Chapter 1

Sasha Davis' new job required her to leave home and go away to training for four weeks. As Sasha kissed her boyfriend Joshua bye a sense of dread fills her. This is the first time they've been apart for this long. She wondered what he was going to be doing while she was gone. Even though she can come home on weekends after her first weekend there, 5 day is a long time for Joshua without any sex.

As Sasha entered the housing that the Department of Corrections have arranged for her and her fellow trainees, she noticed this guy sitting in the lounge. "Gosh he's cute**,"** she thought to herself, with his diamond stud in his ear and his close cut, which is perfectly lined up with his beard. A man with a close cut really does "it" for her. So she won't fall back into her "old flirting days" she continued on to her room.

After unpacking Sasha and her two bunkies decided to go downstairs to the lounge to shoot a little pool and unwind. As the pool game got under way, she's not really concentrating because thoughts are of Joshua and what he was up to. Her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to call home and check on her man. As she turned to leave she noticed that "Mr. Close Cut" had entered the lounge without her noticing him. "I'm going to be cute with my tight Levi's on," she thinks, "As I walk by I'm going to pretend I don't see him." To her advantage and utter delight, he won't let her.

As she neared him he said, "Can't figure out what to do with the balls?"

Sasha slowed her pace, smiled wickedly and said, "I'm an expert at handling balls." As she neared the elevator she felt his eyes following her, and to be devilish, added an extra swerve to her hips.

When she got back upstairs to her room she glanced at the clock, 11:12pm, Joshua should still be up. She called home, no answer…

She awoke early the next morning so she could catch Joshua before he went to work, still no answer. "Where is the fuck is he at this time of morning?" She muttered to herself. "The bastard couldn't wait for me to leave the house so he could stay out all fucking night! Sasha erases that shit from her mind she has other things to concentrate on. She is nervous about training. It's mostly classroom but there is a lot of physical exercise involved. She is not in the best of shape and is not thrilled about showing it to everybody. She looks at the day's itinerary and breathes a sigh of relief when she noticed that today is gong to be classroom training only.

Sasha entered the class late. All the seats wee taken except one; right next to "Mr. Close Cut " himself. As she approached him he looked up at her with a smile on his luscious lips and said, "You know this is fate don't you." She looked him deep in his beautiful brown eyes and said, "I was just thinking the same thing.

As she sat down the sane side of her brain told her that she had a man at home and should not be doing what she's thinking about doing. Now the not so sane side of her brain told her that she is away from home for four weeks and nobody knows her so word won't get back to Joshua. When she thought about it how many chances was she going to have to be wild and dangerous and not have to suffer the consequences of her actions.

"My name is Sasha, what's yours?" I asked.

"Sasha, I'm Will. I'm glad that you're sitting beside me so I can ask you, what exactly do you do with balls?" He asked with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

The not so sane side of Sasha's brain has won. Let the flirting begin!!

During the next two weeks Sasha and Will spend every moment together when they are not training. They have an instant attraction that they can't deny. After those first few days he stopped trying to deny it and just reveled in their newfound friendship. They talked about everything. Will told Sasha that he is married with two children and she in turn told him about her not so perfect relationship with Joshua. During their long talks they find that they have a lot in common. The fact that their birthdays are days apart and that back in the "real world" they lived less than 4 minutes from each other.

On Friday after class Sasha and Will were in her room, her bunkies were out at the local bar, sprawled out on her bunk watching Jeopardy. Out of nowhere Will asks her,

"Are you a freak?"

"Most definitely." She instantly responded.

He sat up in the bed so fast he almost fell off, "Oh yeah" he says wickedly, "Well what sort of freaky shit do you like to do?"

"Anything." She muttered concentrating on the TV.

"Do you like oral sex?"

She responded, "Of course. Who doesn't?"

After a few moments, he said, "My wife Diane. No matter what new things I try to do she won't let me. I love to eat pussy and every time---

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Sasha interrupted turning off the TV. Now it was her turn to sit up. "Fuck Jeopardy." She thought.

"I said that I like to eat pussy. I could eat it all night but every time I try to go down on her she stops me. She feels that it's not moral to have oral sex." In sheer disbelief Sasha responded, "As hard as it is to find a man to do that I can't believe that your wife won't let you. Teasingly she added, "Are you sure that you know what you're doing?"

"Sasha, before I got married eating pussy was my favorite past time."

"That shows you how different me are. It's very rarely that Joshua goes down on me."

"So do you miss it?" Will asks.

She nodded, watching him with an expression that he couldn't interpret.

"Sasha what's wrong?"

"Nothing Will. I was just thinking about Joshua and how our sexual relationship is not satisfying to me anymore. He never takes the time to worship me like I deserve to be worshiped. I am a very affectionate person. I like to cuddle and be held before making love and he just doesn't take the time to do that anymore. He makes me feel like I'm not even sexy anymore."

"Do you really think that you're not sexy? With those big titties and that beautiful ass."

Will takes her in his arms and holds her tight slowly rubbing her back. After a few moments he whispered, "Is this what you're talking about?"

God it feels good to be held in his strong arms. "Yes." She said snuggling closer. They stayed that way for a long time holding each other. Both were lost in their own thoughts of what was going through their minds and bodies.

"Will, how have we managed to form such a strong friendship in just a little over two weeks? We're both in love with Diane and Joshua, but how can we be so strongly attracted to each other? I feel like I've known you forever."

"I know." He said, adjusting his body so he can look her directly in her eyes, "I feel the same way about you. I have never met a woman who has affected me like you have in so little time. "Sasha, can I please kiss you?"

She wound her arms around his neck and slowly pulled his head toward hers. She whispered in a husky voice inches away from his lips. "Do you even have to ask?"

He lowered his head the rest o the way and kissed her in such a gentle way Sasha almost cried from the tenderness. His luscious lips moved against hers as if they were speaking to her, telling her to open her mouth. Just as she did, he pulled away.

"Sasha are you sure this is what you want? I'll be satisfied with just your friendship."

"Will, she said, gently rubbing his face, "Since we laid eyes on each other this is what we've both wanted to happen. I can't fight it any longer. I wasn't even supposed to be in this training class. A spot opened up and they sent me three weeks early. Remember what you said to me that first day in class? This is fate baby."

Will grabbed Sasha in his arms and kissed her with a passion that had been bottled inside him since meeting this exciting woman. He thought to himself, "How could any man not treasure this work of art. Her lips are so soft and if I don't taste her right now I'll go crazy." He coaxed her mouth open and let his tongue slip ever so slowly inside. Sweet Jesus!

Sasha leaned up to get better access to what Will was offering her in his kiss. His tongue roamed the inside of her mouth as if trying to memorize every inch, teasing, probing, in a way that made her moan into his mouth. Her hips automatically lifted off the bed seeking to find contact with his. She felt his erection immediately.

"Sasha all I want to do is please you." He said, breaking the kiss and unbuttoning her shirt at the same time. "Will you let me do that? Will you let me do for you what Joshua won't?" The look of desire in her eyes was all the answer he needed. He opened her shirt and inched his hands lower until he found the button to the Levi's that made him hardened that night in the lounge. He unzipped her pants slowly, causing her to writhe against his hands. He stood to remove her jeans and as he looked down at her he knew that as long as he lived he would never forget how sexy she looked lying there. In her lemon colored panties and matching bra that made her dark chocolate skin glow.

Sasha had never been so turned on in her life and as he knelt at her feet to suckle each toe she felt as if she was on fire. He reached up to remove her panties, never breaking his stride. As he kissed and licked his way up her lower legs and thighs she felt her clit twitch with anticipation of what she knew was about to happen. No matter how hard she tried she could not stop herself from trembling. As he reached the apex of her thighs he blew his hot breath on her love box. "This is it." She thought trying not to grab his head and push him further down. "This is what I've been wanting and needing for a long time now." But he didn't stop there he proceeded upward.

Will saw the look of disappointment on Sasha's face even though she tried to hide it. "Don't worry baby." He thought. "I'll be back to give you what you need and what I've been dying to taste."

Will kissed his way up until they were eye to eye. "Close your eyes Sasha. Relax and let your body go limp. I don't want you to think about anything except what I'm doing to you." He said. At the same time expertly removing her bra. "Can you leave it to me to make you feel desirable and sexy again?" She smiled at him with the smile that he had become to adore and simply said,

"Most definitely."

He carefully and slowly removed her bra as if she were a priceless piece of china that he was trying not to break. As he freed her breast he felt his mouth go dry. "How could her man not revel in these?" He thought. He lowered his head to take a supple nipple into his mouth, stroking her sensitive flesh with his tongue. He sucked one and then the other showering just as much attention to both.

Sasha felt as if she was going to explode. His mouth was so wet and hot.

Will couldn't wait any longer. He had to taste the sweet nectar that he knew hid behind the folds of her womanhood. She looked up at his face and he knew that she was just as ready as he was.

He slid down the length of her body until he was face to face with her opening, the black curly hairs tickling his nose. He parted her folds and inched his tongue out until he touched her nub.

"Ohh!" She cried out.

"That's it baby let it go." He said and continued to flick his tongue fastly against her nub. He licked every inch of her pussy, pausing only to raise her buttocks to gain better access. Feeling her tremble and squirm against his mouth he knew she was close to the edge. He opened her wider and positioned her legs on his shoulders. He delved his tongue in and out her hole at a speed he was known for.

"Will, oh Will!" she moaned loudly. "My God what are you doing to me? Baby I'm coming already. Will! Will!

After a few moments when Sasha regained her sanity and Will had come to lay beside her, she said, "You have no idea how you have made me feel. I have never felt like that before. You could have pressured me to have sex with you, but you didn't. Your only concern was making sure that I was pleased and satisfied. Thank you for that. I can't believe that your wife doesn't enjoy what you do."

"You don't have to thank me. I enjoyed it just as much as you did. I apologize if I was too rough. It's been a while since I've done that. I was trying to be gentle but once I caught a whiff of your sensual scent, I lost it. As for Diane, I've given up on trying to change her mind. It's a lost cause."

"I know what you mean I feel the same way about Joshua. It's not worth it to waste my time when I know that he is not going to change his ways."

Lost in thought they both jumped when they heard the key in the lock, her roommates were back. Sasha hopped off the bed and rushed to the bathroom, but not before giving him a quick kiss.

"I'm going home for the weekend." She said shutting the bathroom door.

"Yeah me too." He called out, as her roommates were coming in.

"Hi Will." They said in unison, smiling knowingly.

Opening the door he said bashfully, "Hello ladies. Tell Sasha I'll see her Sunday night." Closing the door behind he walked down the hall with a new pep in his step.

The next night as Joshua was making love to her; Sasha was lost in her thoughts. "He can't even tell that I'm just laying here. Not moving. Not making a sound. After his release he rolled over to the other side of their king size bed.

"When will you be finished with training Sash?" he asked.

She sat up in the bed. "You should know. Don't you know how long I've been gone? Have you even missed me at all?"

"Don't get hysterical. I just wanted to make sure."

"Why? So you could stay out all night again. I called you the 1st night I was away and the next morning. Where were you?

"Out with the boys." He said nonchalantly.

"Whatever Joshua. Wherever you were and whatever you were doing you have two more weeks to enjoy yourself. If I find out you were doing other than what you said, your ass is grass." Rolling over she thought to herself. " What right do I have to say anything after what I did, after what I let Will do to me?" Before falling to sleep she turned over to look at Joshua. She really does love him. He's not perfect, but who is? Bottom line, he was hers and he was all she had.

Driving back to training the next evening Sasha found herself speeding. Rushing to get back to Will. She missed him more than she should. Pulling into the parking lot she scanned the area for his car. He wasn't there yet. Disappointed she retrieved her bags out the trunk and went to her room to unpack. While unpacking she called home to let Joshua know that she had arrived safely. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Boo whatcha doing?"

"Sitting here waiting for you to call. Sash after you left I started thinking about us. Even though I don't act like it all the time, you do know that I love you don't you?"

"Damn!" she thought. Aloud she said, "Deep down I know that you do, that's why I'm still with you. But lately I feel like I don't even exist. I feel like you're with me because it's convenient. You don't make me feel special anymore. To be honest I'm getting tired of it." After a slight pause she asked, "How do you know that I love you?"

"What?"

"You heard me. If I didn't tell you how would you know that I love you?"

"Because you show me. The things that you do and how you treat me." He said realization dawning on him as if for the first time.

"Sash, I'm losing you aren't I?"

Tears streaming down her face and in a voice that could barely be heard, she whispered, "Yes."

"Baby please give me another chance. I promise that I am going to do better. I will make you see how much I love you and how much I don't want to lose you. You are my life. I know that I've been acting like a real ass lately. I guess I didn't want to let go of my single ways. I watched you while you were sleeping last night and I realized that I need you in my life. Can you give me another chance?"

Emotions clogged her throat. Sasha was so touched by his words she could barely talk. "Joshua, I love you more than you know. If you are truly sincere then yes I will give you another chance."

Holding his breath while waiting for his response, Joshua exhaled and said, "Thank you baby. Well, let me go and get ready for work tomorrow. I love you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, and I love you too. I'll call you tomorrow night." She said just as there was a knock at the door. Hanging up the phone she went to the door. "Who is it?" She called out.

"Will." Came the satiny voice on the other side.

Turning the knob she barely had the door open before she was gathered into his strong embrace. "Sasha." He said her name rolling off his tongue like honey. "Baby I've missed you so much. Tell me you've missed me too."

She couldn't catch her breath. "Yes I've missed you." She wanted to scream.

"Sasha, have you missed me?" he repeated.

She started to respond, but caught a glance at the phone she put on the desk in her haste to answer the door. She thought of Joshua. "Will, I………."

_Can Sasha stay true to Joshua or will her desire for Will cloud her judgment? _

"Will I have missed you, but I need to talk to you. Come and sit down." She said closing the door. Taking him by the hand she led him to the bunk where he had given her so much pleasure.

"I just hung up with Joshua. We had a long, serious talk. He basically said that he has been wrong and he wants us to work things out and I agreed with him. Will, you know what you mean to me. I meant every word that I said to you. Nothing has changed, but we can't continue to do what we've been doing. I value your friendship and I don't want to lose it. Can…"

"Sasha stop." He interrupted. " You don't have to justify your actions to me. You don't have to explain. I am happy that Joshua finally realized how special you are. I hope he doesn't let you down. To answer the question that you were about to ask, yes we can be just friends. I would rather have your friendship than nothing at all."

Grateful for his understanding Sasha moved closer to hug Will. As they fell into each other's arms, Sasha felt that warm feeling that she has felt every time she was in the arms of this wonderful man.

Pulling her closer and holding her tighter Will never wanted to let her go but he knew that he must. Releasing her he gently kissed her forehead, got off the bed and walked out the door. This time as he made his way down the hall he didn't have that pep in his step. He felt like something was missing.

It wasn't until he had undressed and was lying in the bed looking at the ceiling that he realized what it was, and Sasha had it, it was a piece of his heart.

As he was drifting off to sleep at around 2 am the phone rang. "Hello." He said, half asleep half awake.

"Will it's me."

He sat up in the bed suddenly alert, "Sasha what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Meet me in the lounge in 3 minutes." She said and hung up.

Will entered the darkened lounge wondering what was so important that it couldn't wait until later. Glancing around the room, squinting to get adjusted to the dark, he looked for Sasha.

"Over here." He heard her say from the far side of the lounge. "Follow my voice and come to me."

He let her silky voice guide him to where she sat on the sofa. Sitting beside her he asked, "Is everything okay?"

"No. Everything is not okay." Reaching over to open the blinds to let the moonlight in, she gazed at his face, which was now illuminated by the light. "I was lying in my bed thinking about you and I realized that I don't want us to be just friends. I want us to be more. Much more. I have to have you. I have never wanted another man the way that I want you. Have I ruined what was happening between us? Tell me, do you still want me?"

Before she knew it his hands were on her, sliding around her back to bring her closer to him.

"Sasha," He groaned against her neck. He hugged her tighter to him. She leaned up and pressed her open mouth to his. She slipped her tongue inside and kissed him with a passion that she didn't know she had. He brings out something in her that she didn't know she had. Sucking on his plump bottom lip she said, "I'm going to do to you what you asked me that first day in class."

Gliding his tongue over her top lip he asked, "What's that?"

Breaking off the kiss to make sure that he heard her, "I'm gonna show you what I can do with balls. Right here and right now."

Will stiffened.

"Don't move." She said, pulling his t-shirt over his head and then laying him back on the sofa. Getting a cup off the table she went over to the ice machine and filled her cup. Coming back to him she sat the cup down and began to pull his jogging pants off. He wasn't lying, she thought, when he told me before that he did not wear underwear. She pulled his pants down over his butt and his penis sprang out. Her eyes bulged.

"GOOD GRACIOUS!"

"I know." Will thought smugly as if reading her mind.

"What in the hell! Damn he is huge! How in the world am I going to be able to suck all that?" she thought.

Regaining her composure she reached for the ice and straddled his waist. She felt his erection though her pajamas and felt her clit twitch from the contact. Calm down Sasha, she thought. Putting a piece of ice in her mouth and sucking it for effect, she leaned down and took his nipple in her mouth. Feeling him shudder, she sucked and nipped while he moaned her name. Kissing her way down his chest she noticed his naval ring. Looking up at him, "I didn't know you had this. It looks so sexy." By then some ice in her cup had melted a little. Tilting the cup she let a couple of drops dribble into his navel, bent over and sucked it out.

Will felt as if he was going to explode. This exciting woman was going to make him embarrass himself. He braced himself for what was about to come.

"Do you remember me telling you that I loved oral sex?"

Will could only nod his head.

"Can I show you how much I love it?"

Finding his voice, "Please do." He said hoarsely.

Gliding seductively down his body she stopped when she was face to face with his member. Stroking it up and down it felt like a rod of steel sheathed in velvet. Feeling him shudder, she paused only to put more ice in her mouth. She replaced her hand with her mouth and swirled the ice and her tongue around its head.

"Sasha!"

Hearing his urgent cry she angled her head to try to take him fully into her mouth. Closing her lips around his shaft and sucking ever so gently, she was amazed at the beauty of him. She sucked and descended feeling as if she was going to choke from the size of him. "I can do this." She thought. She relaxed her throat and continued until she had him completely in her mouth. Satisfaction washed over her when her lips finally kissed down on his pubic hairs. Adjusting to the size of him, she moved her throat to caress his head. A trick she knew would drive him wild.

"Ahh Baby, don't stop. Show me what you've been dying to do."

And show him she did. She sucked and licked him like she has never sucked and licked another. And his moans made her all the more excited and eager to please.

Lost in his pleasure he grabbed her hair with both hands and pushed her head up and down with such force she could feel her lips bruising. But she didn't care. She kept up with his pace because she was enjoying this just as much as he was. She felt him stiffen in her mouth and knew his release was near. She didn't stop. She felt him jerk and anticipated the taste of his juice.

"Yes! Yes! Sasha! Baby here it comes! Here it comes! Ugggggggghhhh!" He groaned.

Sasha gagged from the force of his orgasm and instantly her mouth filled with his semen. Releasing him from her mouth she moaned as she let the warm juices flow down her throat. Resuming her actions she tasted sourness from the few drops still oozing from its head.

"Don't touch me! Please don't touch me!" He said voice quivering. Pulling her up, he continued, "If you don't stop I am going to scream and wake every body up."

She laughed. "I'm sorry. I was so enthralled by your size I forgot all about your balls. I'll make it up to you next time."

All he could do was kiss her. No more words were needed.

"Will." She said in between kisses. "What's that noise?"

Straining to hear he finally said, "It's the elevator. Get up! It's probably the security guard doing rounds! Go! Gooo!"

Frantically grabbing their stuff they raced toward the stairway door. Running down two flights, they stopped long enough for Will to put his pants on.

Laughing hysterically, Sasha tried to whisper, "You should have seen your naked ass running down those steps." Wiping tears, "Hurry up before we get caught, Will."

They ran down the last flight and peeked out the stairway door, the coast was clear. They quietly tiptoed out. He went his way to his room and she turned and went hers. Sasha was almost at her door when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She covered her mouth and jumped a mile high. Turning she found Will. Now it was his turn to laugh hysterically.

"Will you prick! You scared the shit out of me!"

"I'm sorry, but I forgot something."

"What did you forget? Please don't tell me you left something in the lounge?" She asked nervously.

"No. I forgot this." He said and gave her the sweetest kiss before taking off back down the hall.

Touched beyond means, Sasha entered her room and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The last two weeks of training Sasha and Will felt like they were the only two people there. They only had eyes for each other. The outside world didn't exist.

Finally the four weeks were up and it was time to go home. On they're last night together Will took Sasha out. During the drive she asked, "Where are we going, Will?"

"Can you please stop asking so many questions? Just sit tight, we're almost there." He said turning off the highway. He drove for what seemed like miles before he finally stopped.

Sasha looked out of her window and couldn't believe where they were. She turned to look at him, "How did you know that I love parks?" she asked.

"Don't you remember telling me during our first week here how much you loved coming to the park when you were a child? You said that your fondest childhood memory was of your Dad taking you and your sister to the park."

"Oh yeah. I completely forgot." She said.

He got out of the car, came around and opened her door. He held out his hand and helped her out of the car.

"I can't believe you remembered me telling you that." She said in awe.

Never letting go of her hand they walked leisurely through the park. "Sasha from the first time that I saw you I have remembered everything about you. Even the little things like when you take a shower you never let the water get in your face. I know that you cry at the drop of a hat over little things. I know all your likes and dislikes. Your dreams and desires. I'll never forget anything about you." He said leading her over to a green bench sitting almost at the edge of the water.

"I'll never forget anything about you either. You have deeply touched my heart and my life. I am going to miss you so much. In 4 short weeks you have become my best friend. I have never met anyone like you. You are so good for me. You take the time to make sure that I am happy and you have given me more compliments than I have ever received from anybody. And you don't just say them to make me feel good. I can look in your eyes and know that you mean everything that you say. For as long as I live I will always remember you and this time that we have had together. Even though we are wrong I feel like God brought you into my life for a reason. He knew that I needed someone to believe in me and he sent me you and our beautiful friendship." She said suddenly realizing that she was crying. Looking at him she saw tears in his eyes too.

With so much emotion he said, " Sasha, everything you said goes double for me. I feel exactly the same way about you. I love my wife but from now on I'm going to wake up with thoughts of you." Gazing in her eyes he continued, "Baby, I love you."

Crying earnestly she said, "Will, I love you too."

He took her in his arms and they clung to each other never wanting to let the other go. They both felt a sense of relief that they finally admitted their feelings. With his lips caressing her neck he whispered, "Let me make love to you? Shuddering from the havoc that he was having on her insides she simply nodded.

Before they knew it, all of their clothes lay in a heap on the grass beside the bench. Standing chest to chest they both hungrily took in the sight of each other. Her nipples hardened under his intense gaze. Seeing this he took the erect nub in his mouth, sucked greedily and gently nipped, sending shocks through her entire body. She caressed his broad shoulders and stroked up and down his back. Her hands moved to the front of his body and grabbed his penis and stoked fiercely. He was lavishing attention on her other breast when she felt his sucking grow stronger from the effect she was having on him with her hands.

Never breaking contact he gently laid her down on the cool bench. By this time they were both hot and anxious. Stopping only for Will to retrieve a condom out of his pocket. He checked every pocket and stopped when he visualized the forgotten condom on his desk back in his room. "Dammit!"

"Will hurry up. I'm about to explode from wanting you." She cried gently stroking her breast and rubbing her clit.

Looking back at her on the bench pleasing herself he felt as if he was going to die if he did not have her now. Coming back to stand above her feeling like a fool he said, "Baby I forgot the condoms."

She looked up at him. Seeing the effect that playing with herself was having on him she didn't stop when she begged, "I don't care. Just put it in for a few minutes and then take it out. I have to have you inside me now!"

"Are you sure Sasha?"

She sat up with her head at his rock hard penis and took every inch of him into her mouth. After a few sucks she released him and said, "Does that answer your question?"

Pushing her back down, he covered his body with hers feeling instant heat from the contact. She opened her legs for him and he positioned himself in between. He entered her in one fluid thrust completely filling her.

They both cried out loudly into the night, "Ohhh! Yes Baby! Yes!" she said. While he growled like a tiger deep in his throat, "Ahh! You're so hot and tight!"

Sasha lifted her hips to give him better access to her moist heat. From the impact of Will's forcefully thrusts, Sasha felt herself sliding upward, her neck hanging off the side of the bench. Gazing up at the stars and never breaking stride she rose up to meet his every thrust.

"Sasha we have to stop." He moaned.

She lifted her head to look at him, "Okay Will, we'll stop. Pull out of me right now and lets head back." They both knew that he couldn't and as they started to move again no more words were spoken. The only sound heard in the park that night was the sounds of the passion between two lovers.

Everything else ceased to exist for Will and Sasha that night as they gave each other a love that left them awed by an ecstasy neither had ever felt before.

The next morning after the graduation ceremony and after packing and loading their cars, Sasha and Will stood before each other hand in hand in the parking lot.

"Will, promise me that this is not the last time that we will see each other? Promise me that we will hold each other again?"

"I promise. Now promise me that you won't forget about me when you go back to your old life?"

"I promise baby," she said pulling him in her arms. They stood there in each other's arms for a while, neither wanting to be the first and let go. With tears streaming down her cheeks and onto his shirt she said close to his ear, "Last night was magical. I will hold memories of our lovemaking in my heart forever."

She finally let go. "You have my cell number, use it. I have yours and I'll call you too. Whenever you need me just to talk or whatever, I'm only a phone call away." She said getting into her car. Rolling her window down she raised her hand to her lips, kissed it and blew it to him.

"I love you Will. Goodbye."

Lifting his hand and grabbing her imaginary kiss he held it to his heart, "Bye Sasha and always remember, I love you too."

After watching her drive away, with tears streaming down his cheeks too, he got into his car and drove back to the life that was waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Closure; Part 2**

"I'm sorry Dr. Cummings, I think I heard you wrong. Can you repeat that please?**" **Sasha asked.

"Sasha I know you must be shocked, but I took the test two times, you're pregnant. I know that you are irregular and probably had no idea, but believe me when I tell you, you're finally going to have a baby." Dr. Cummings beamed.

"So how many weeks am I?" Sasha asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"You are going into your eight week."

Sasha's mind instantly began calculating.

"This has to be a mistake. This can't be happening." Sasha cried.

"I don't understand, isn't this what you and Joshua have been wanting for a long time now?" Dr. Cummings asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes, it seems like we've been trying to have a baby forever."

"Then what is it? This should be the happiest moment in your life."

Standing shakingly, Sasha whispered, "Normally it would be doctor, but Joshua has been out of town working for the past eight weeks, he left while I was at corrections training.

Dr. Cummings looked at her quizzingly waiting for her to continue.

Seeing the doctor's confusion Sasha continued, "This isn't Joshua's baby."

Sasha glimpsed the doctor's shocked expression as she numbly walked out of her office.

"This can't be true. There has to be some kind of mistake." Sasha said out loud as she got in her car and drove away. But no matter how much she wished it wasn't true, Sasha had to face facts. She was pregnant with Wills baby.

Thinking back to that magical night that still haunts her, Sasha couldn't believe how foolish she was. Not for making love with Will, but for not using protection. She can clearly remember Wills voice as if he was sitting next to her now, _"Baby_ _I forgot the condoms"_. Then her stupid reply, "_I don't care, I have to have you now." _

Now look at what not caring has gotten her, pregnant by a married man.

One good thing was that Joshua was not coming home for another week, which will give her time to figure out what she was going to do.

Entering the home that she has shared with Joshua for the past six years, something caught her eye, looking down she noticed rose petals. Following with her gaze, the trails of roses lead up the stairway.

"Close the door and follow the petals." Came a satiny voice from upstairs.

"_Joshua! Oh my God, he's home early! What am I going to do?" _ Sashas mind screamed.

"Sash, follow the petals." Joshua repeated.

"I can do this." Sasha said to herself slowly climbing the stairs. Taking a deep breath she took the last step and gasped. Candles are sitting on every available spot of the room and in the center of their king size bed surrounded by more roses, is the man that she loved with all her heart. Neither spoke, caught up in their own thoughts after not seeing each other for two months.

_God I've missed her_.

_He looks sexy as hell kneeling buck naked in our bed, dick rock hard!_

"Sasha…"

"Joshua…"

"We can't talk at the same time so I'll go first." Joshua laughed. "Baby come sit down."

Walking over to where he was Sasha sat, facing him, on the bench at the foot of their bed.

"Sash, first let me say how good you look. Those weeks at training really buffed you up.

"It wasn't the training." She thought. 

"Next I want to say how much I missed you. You're all I thought about day and night. I was aching from wanting you so badly. I thought about all we've been through and all you put up with by being with me. I know that loving me hasn't always been easy, but you never stopped."

Reaching under the pillow, he pulled out a small black box.

"Joshua, what are you doing?" She asked knowingly.

Moving toward the end of the bed he said, "There is no one on this earth for me but you. You make my life complete and I would be a fool not to want to spend the rest of my life with you. Sasha, you weren't my first love, but you are _definitely _my last. Will you please, please say that you will spend the rest of your life with me?" Opening the box he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"_Damn that rock is huge!" her mind screamed. But how can I marry him pregnant with another mans baby? Then again how can I tell him no?_

Breathless and through her tears she answered, "Yes, I will marry you."

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he took the ring out of the box, reached for her left hand, and carefully placed it on her finger. Perfect fit. Pulling her in his arms she said, "Joshua you have made me the happiest woman in the world." While in her mind nagging thoughts of her baby plagued her.

Pushing her back to look in her eyes, "You know it's been a long time so why don't you make me the happiest man in the world and give me some of your good stuff." He said wickedly.

After undressing in haste, she stood before him praying that he doesn't notice anything different about her. Reaching for her he laid her down beside him on the rose petals. Leaning over her he kissed her with a gentleness that he hadn't shown in years. Breaking away from her lips he kissed his way down the column of her neck his lips came to rest between the swell of her breasts. He licked there ever so lightly and Sasha quivered with excitement. Feeling her tremble Joshua continued. Moving his head from one to the other he licked and laved her beasts at a feverish pace while Sasha writhed underneath him. Slowing his pace his lips rested on her right nipple, his lips formed and 0 and he blew out his breath against the hardened nub before taking it in his mouth and sucking it as if it was the ripest berry.

"Oh yes!" Sasha moaned as he suckled her breast for what seemed like an eternity.

Reaching for his penis he stilled her hand, reached under the pillow again and pulled out a silk scarf and a small bottle of flavored oil. He caught her hands at the wrist and secured them above her head.

No words needed to be spoken.

Joshua opened the bottle and squeezed the bottle of oil all over her body, which he then proceeded to lick off. Placing a few drops of oil on his tongue he opened her legs at the thighs and placed his head in between. Opening the folds he flicked his tongue over the shiny hoop that was piercing her clit and felt Sashas thighs tighten in response. Joshua bathed her womanhood with his tongue relishing in the taste of the oil and her feminine juices. Licking, sucking and biting like a mad man. But that was not all, there was something that he always wanted to do but never did…now was the time.

Rolling Sasha over on her stomach Joshua started at her shoulders and licked his way down the length of her back. Reaching her buttocks he gently spread her buttery brown cheeks, and slid his finger in and out of her tight opening. Replacing his finger with his tongue he felt her contracting against his mouth and knew her release was near.

"_Ohhhhhhhhh Yes! Yes! Yes! Joshuuuaaaa!!" _Sasha screamed her back arching and her clit twitching in sweet convulsions.

When she was able to talk she whispered, "I know that I've been hesitant to try this but if you want, since you're already back there and you have the oils, do you want to have anal sex?"

"_Hell yes!" he thought._

Aloud, "Yeah if you want to."

"I want to." She said.

Joshua took the bottle of oil and squeezed a generous amount on his shaft and her anus. He then adjusted her body in the doggy-style position. Running the length of his manhood down her crack he spread her buttocks and positioned the head at her anal opening. Pushing slightly he gently glided the head in.

"_Oh yes! Baby it's so tight." He moaned._

"_Ouuuccchhh, oh God make it stop." She screamed, clutching the sheets and gritting her teeth so hard she thought they would break._

"Baby relax. There's no hurry, we have all the time in the world. I'm going to make this feel just as good to you as it feels for me. I'm going to take my time and ease it in to give you time to adjust to me. Okay?" he asked.

"Okay." She responded hesitantly.

Just as he promised he took his time and eased it in inch by inch. When he felt his balls meet with her cheeks he waited for her to give him the go ahead.

Lying there with a dick in her sore ass Sasha couldn't believe that people actually enjoyed this. She knew that he was waiting on her before he continued, so she gave him the sign by wiggling her ass.

Joshua began by pushing in and out slowly but the tightness of her asshole squeezing his dick was driving him insane. He began pumping at a feverish pace. He prayed that he wasn't hurting her but he couldn't stop. A few seconds later he heard her moans and felt her moving back to meet his thrusts.

"_Fuck my ass. Fuck it, fuck it. Yessss, just like that. Harder! Harder!" Sasha cried._

She couldn't believe how good it felt to have her ass fucked.

"_Work it baby! Give daddy that sweet tight ass!" He moaned._

Joshua couldn't hold back any longer, "Sasha I'm coming!"

Before he knew it, his dick was out of her ass and in her mouth. He was fucking her mouth and she was sucking him like a man possessed.

"_Ugggghhhhh, here it comes baby!"_

Sasha felt the impact from his forceful orgasm against her throat and she swallowed every tasteful drop that didn't ooze out of the sides of her mouth. She felt him go limp and reluctantly let him slide out of her mouth.

They fell back onto the bed and drifted to sleep. He was thinking about how lucky he was to have her and she was thinking about the child growing inside her. Should she try to pass it off as his or break his heart and tell him he truth?

"My God Sasha what are you going to do?" Sydney, her best friend, asked the next day over lunch.

"I don't know Syd. I'm so fucking stressed that I can't think straight. I can't get my mind to just focus on the situation and come to a decision." Sasha cried helplessly.

"Listen Sash, I know that you've always made fun of me because of my meditation, but I really think that it's what you need to get your mind right and figure out what to do." Syd reached in her purse and got the number of her meditation healer and wrote it down on the napkin for Sasha.

Passing it to her, "Take it. Her name is Diane Bowser. Tell her that you're going through some things and you need her help."

Taking the number Sasha vowed that she would call her on her cell on her way back to work.

Driving back to work Sasha called Diane.

"Hi, Diane?"

"Yes. Who's calling?"

"My name is Sasha Davis. I'm a friend of Sydney Taylor's and she told me to call you. I'm going through a touch time and Sydney said that you could help. Can I make an appointment with you?"

"Sure Sasha. I have an opening tonight at 8. Is that a good time for you?"

"Yes that's fine."

"Good let me give you directions."

"That's okay Sydney gave them to me. You stay on Spring Street, right?"

"I used to but my husband and I just bought a new house at 572 Oaklawn Lane. Most of our stuff is at the old house but the things that we're going to need is at the new place."

"Okay Mrs. Bowser, I'll see you tonight."

Promptly at eight Sasha knocked on the Bowser's door. After a few seconds the door opened and introductions were made.

"Come in Sasha, I'm Diane." She said pleasantly.

"Hi it's nice to meet you Diane."

"You can put your stuff by the door and follow me."

Sasha did what she said and followed her down the darkened hallway into a candlelit room with a huge bed and a table. _"What kind of meditation was this, she thought, but Sydney raves about it so it can't be all bad."_

"Sasha, I need you to be fully relaxed, so first get totally undressed and lay in the center of the bed."

"_Undressed. What kind of voodoo shit is this?"_ Sasha thought. _"What the hell, if it will help me to be stress free for a while then I'll try anything."_

"While you do that I'm going to go and get the rest of the things that I'm going to need." Diane said while leaving the room.

Lying buck naked in some strangers bed Sasha was about to change her mind, get dressed and go the hell home when Diane came back into the room. Naked.

"Diane, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Didn't Sydney explain the type of _meditation therapy_ that I practice?"

"Hell naw she didn't and I'm going to kick her ass as soon as I get up outta here." Sasha said scrambling to get out of the bed.

"Sasha stop!" Diane demanded. "Listen to me, I'm not going to do anything to you that you haven't thought about a dozen times. I'm here to take away the pain and the stress that the men in your life have caused you. I promise that by the time that I'm finished with you, you'll forget why you came here in the first place. So, lay back down and close your eyes and let _"Lady D"_ take care of you. I won't hurt you."

Sasha sat there for a minute letting what _"Lady D"_ said sink in. Yes she had always been curious about being with another woman, so what harm could it do?

Diane could see Sasha's resistance fading and as she walked over to the bed Sasha laid back down. Diane got in the bed and straddled Sasha's beautiful chocolate body. She leaned down and pecked her lips giving Sasha time to adjust to the thought of a woman kissing her instead of a man. She kissed her again more forcefully this time, prying her lips open with her tongue.

"_Ummm, she tastes good."_ Sasha thought losing herself in the sweetness of the kiss.

The kiss continued on for minutes and Sasha felt the heat rising from between her legs.

Diane broke the kiss and Sasha found herself whimpering from the loss of contact. Diane continued to kiss her way down Sasha's body, lingering on her neck. Sasha threw her head back to give her better access. From there on her lips came to rest on her perky nipples, drawing them into the hollow warmth of her mouth. She roughly bit the tips sending shivers coursing through Sasha's body.

Diane then sat up and reached over to the table and got the remote. She pushed the button and Sasha looked up when she heard a noise above her head. Two small spaces opened up and straps fell down with rubber cuffs on the end.

Sasha leaned up to get a better view and Diane gently pushed her back down and said, "Sasha relax, remember what I said earlier, I'm not going to hurt you."

Sasha relaxed and Diane lifted each leg and placed them in a cuff. She pushed another button on the remote and the straps moved away from each other causing Sashas legs to open wider.

"My husband and I installed these straps to help our sex life. He said that I'm frigid and need to loosen up some. Can you believe he called me frigid? I never showed him this side of me because I thought that he would think less of me, so I made up some bullshit story about why I won't let him do certain things to me. But anyway who wants to waste this time talking bout men?"

Diane reached into the bag and retrieved something that Sasha could not see and then moved in between her legs. She parted the folds of Sasha womanhood and saw a glimmer of something in the candle light.

"You have a clit ring? Just wait until your clit ring and this, sticking out her tongue showing off her tongue ring, meet."

Sasha was going crazy, moving from side to side and writhing her hips. She was horny as a bitch, and the thought of this freaky woman eating her out was turning her on.

"Diane please", she moaned.

Diane didn't just stick her tongue out and lick Sasha's clit like most guys do, she stretched her mouth as wide as she could and went down on her. Sasha's whole pussy was enclosed in Diane's mouth, and then she licked her clit and flexed her jaws like a fish trying to get air.

"_**HOLY SHIT!**_" Sasha screamed.

Diane was eating and sucking her pussy like a maniac. She then took the item that she got out of the bag, an anal plug, and stuck it in Sasha's sore ass. But Sasha didn't care. The more she ate and poked the more Sasha moaned and screamed. Neither of them heard the front door opening or the footsteps coming down the hall.

"Diane, what in God's name are you doing?" Her husband asked from just inside the doorway, his dick hardening from the sight before him.

Diane stopped and looked toward the door. Sasha sat up as best as she could with her legs swinging and looked toward the door also.

The two women breathlessly called out his name at the same time…"Will."


End file.
